Vortex
Vortex is the ghost of weather who is thousands of years old. He is extremely powerful, and finds Earth to be a meaningless planet, and has wreaked havoc on Earth throughout the ages. Vortex was one of Danny's most powerful foes (along with Undergrowth and Dark Danny); he was only able to defeat him by using Vortex's own powers against him. History For centuries Vortex terrorized the earth with his catastrophic and unpredictable weather (creating tornadoes, massive storms, and hail the size of cannon balls, to name a few). At some point Vortex was captured and imprisoned by the Observant High Council (who kept him powerless with a Spectral Barometer), until during his trial Vlad Plasmius broke him free. Vortex planned to resume wreaking havoc on the world until Vlad threatened him using the Spectral Barometer. First Vlad got him to create an enormous heat wave, then claimed he had made a machine to control the weather and then made Vortex create a rain storm, Vortex planned to keep it that way, until Vlad told him he wanted the rain to stop, angering Vortex refused so Vlad zapped him again with the barometer. This time however Vortex was able to reflect part of the blast back at the barometer, disintegrating it. With the barometer destroyed, Vortex was free to use powers and go on a global rampage. He flew off to begin. Vlad followed him. After a brief battle, Vlad discovered he was way out of his depth and no match for Vortex. In anger for his humiliation, Vortex sentenced Amity Park to suffer the worst weather ever. Vlad panicking, decided to avoid the problem by having Danny join him to battle Vortex, hoping that together they could stop him. However at the last minute - remembering what happened the last time they fought - he got cold feet and fled, leaving Danny to battle Vortex alone. The two battled, but Danny also soon found himself out of his depth, unable to even hurt Vortex, just kept receiving more wounds, the battle ended shortly with Vortex blasting him into a building with his lightning and ghost rays. Vortex then left to send the rest of the world into chaos, unaware that his attack had caused Danny to actually absorb some of Vortex's weather-manipulating powers. Realizing that Danny's new powers allow him to create weather based on his moods, Tucker and Sam lure Vortex back to Amity Park, calling him a coward for leaving, he arrives there and starts destroying Amity park with intense heat and cold. Danny, Tucker and Sam meet up and they uses Tucker's Virtual Reality program to manipulate Danny's emotions, creating the proper weather attacks to weaken Vortex, as last ditch effort he blasts Danny "and as such removes his Weather powers", however using the Fenton Plane's weapons deliver the final blast to weaken him enough for him to be captured. After the battle, Danny discovered he has lost the weather-based powers and returns Vortex to the Observants. Vortex makes a cameo appearance in "Boxed Up Fury" on a wanted poster to which the Box Ghost declared in outburst, "$2 million...for an overgrown cloud?!" This implies he has escaped again. His final appearance was in "Phantom Planet" where he got his powers back and was first seen causing havoc in Amity Park before the Masters Blasters defeated him and was seen in circle of ghost that surrounded Danny and when he was thrown toward Vortex, Vortex electrocuted him. He was later one of the millions of ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the planet intangible. Appearance Vortex is a ghost of large stature. He wears metallic armor on his torso and shoulders, which is also decorated with spikes. Rather than having legs, his lower half mimics a tornado. A lightning-shaped "V" crosses his right shoulder and comes to a point at his chest; he also wears black gloves and has red eyes. His most notable attribute is his constant, mid-sentence wheezing. Personality Vortex is very proud of his power over weather. He calls his power "art" and is infuriated by Vlad's demand to stop a rainstorm. He seems to find himself as being better than normal ghosts when he does not thank Vlad for freeing him and tells him that he is "lucky that he does not fry him in his presence." Powers and Abilities Vortex was said to be one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. Vortex has a number of abilities, many related to weather. *'Atmokinesis': Vortex signature power is to create and control any type of weather, be it maelstroms, droughts, rainstorms, etc. He can also control the weather on a global level. He can sense and influence weather patterns, creating effects such as rain, snow, wind, hail, lightning, fog, and temperature changes. This includes the ability to attack using elements such as air, lightning, ice, and heat. The only Ghost who shares this powers was Danny. **'Aerokinesis': Vortex can create powerful gusts of wind and destructive tornadoes, and use the wind to suspend his enemies in midair. Vortex uses this power multiple times and in a variety of ways, such as when he sends Vlad Plasmius flying into an alleyway or when he creates his maelstrom. ***'Flight': Vortex is fast enough to cross the entire globe in hours. ***'Super Breath': Vortex can blow anything away with the force of a hurricane. **'Cryokinesis': Similar to Danny's and Frostbite's, but on a much greater scale. He can completely encase entire buildings in snow and ice just by passing over them. **'Electrokinesis': Vortex can summon and project very powerful blue bolts of electricity from his fingertips, hands, or eyes. ***'Ghost Ray': Vortex fires off powerful blue rays of electric ectoplasmic energy. In "Phantom Planet," Vortex summoned a powerful lightning bolt directly from the sky. ***'Ghost Stinger': Vortex can use his electrical powers to deliver a painful shock to his enemies. ***'Ghostly Wail/Sonic Shriek': Just like Danny and Dark Danny, Vortex can produce a shiek powerful enough to cause mass destruction. A sonic blast that resembles Danny's Ghostly Wail in appearance and power. **'Thermokinesis': Vortex can heat objects until they combust or melt, cool objects until they freeze or shatter, and alter the temperature of any given environment. Vortex can heat objects until they combust or melt, cool objects until they freeze or shatter, and alter the temperature of any given environment. He can also manifest this power as heat vision. ***'Heat Vision': Vortex can shoot beams of heat from his eyes that can easily melt ice. *'Intangibility': Basic ghost power. *'Invisibility': Basic ghost power. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Vortex can manipulate the shape of his body at will, and turn his body into clouds or vapor. **'Duplication' *'Supernatural durability': Vortex can easily withstand all but the most powerful attacks. He was able to stop Danny's ghost rays with his bare hands without showing any discomfort at all. Even Vlad's powers were nothing but annoyance to him, overpowering Vlad with a simple bolt. S03e04 since you refused my freedom.png|Atmokinesis (maelstrom) S03e04 Vortex ghost ray.png|Ghost rays Vortex ghostly wail.jpg|Sonic shriek S03e04 electrokinesis beam.png|Electric vision S03M04 Vortex summons lightning.png|Lightning summoning S03M04 Vortex shocking Danny.png|Ghost stinger (possibly) S03e04 going separate ways.png|Duplication S03e04 Vortex cryokinesis.png|Icy construct S03e04 Vortex thermokinesis.png|Heat vision S03e04 Vortex arrival in Vlad's office.png|Transformation S03e04 Vortex duplication.png|Duplication (cloud) S03e04 snowball formation.png|Snowball creation S03e04 Vortex fingertip bolt.png|Lightning projection S03e04 Vortex levitating Danny.png|Aerokinesis S03e04 reveling in freedom.png|Electric aura (1) S03e04 Vortex electric aura.png|Electric aura (2) S03e04 electric hands.png|Electrokinesis S03e04 Vortex lightning ball.gif|Lightning ball projection Weaknesses *'Sunlight': His weakness is direct sunlight, which causes him to shrink and lose power. *'Spectral Barometer': He is also weak against the Spectral Barometer. Sightings Quotes *"Thank you!? Vortex thanks NO ONE!" *"Now stand aside, as I unleash the full fury of my power on that meaningless planet Earth." *"Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa!?" *"Come to admire my greatness up close?" *"I was expecting a more... ELECTRIFYING performance from you." *"Now, to show the rest of the world, the fury of...Vortex!" *"I am the perfect storm." Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:One-shot antagonists Category:Males